Disposable Heroes
by MasterJJ
Summary: With Team Shadow on the rise, conquering what they can of the pokémon world, its up to the remaining Dex Holders to band together and stop them. With the help of friends and former foes, the final battle for their world will soon end. Rated M for violence, death and swearing.


**This is the prologue for a story I've been working on for a while. **

* * *

_Chapter 0: Prologue_

* * *

_You either die a hero…or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. – Harvey Dent._

Peace, something that every generation wishes to attain, be it man or pokémon. It is what all true warriors strive to achieve, yet it seems to always be just out of reach. But peace and hostility are like light and shadows, similar to that of a coin, unable to exist without its counterpart. No matter how hard the light may try, it will never be truly able to remove all shadows, for one will always exist where the light can't reach.

With Team Rocket finally being disbanded at long last in the conclusion of the deoxys crisis, and stopping the wrath of Team Aqua and Magma, the Dex Holders could finally go back to doing what they loved most. Green returned to Viridian City to continue his duties as its gym leader. Occasionally, Yellow would stop by to continue her training sessions with him whenever she wasn't staying with her uncle.

Red had returned to Mount Silver, deciding to train in solitude. Gold had stopped by once, but it was only to check in before leaving to travel on his own for a while through the Hoenn region. Blue had made her way back to One island to spend time with her parents for the first time in a long time, while Silver stayed with his father, who was laying low in the Kanto region. Crystal upheld her duties to Professor Oak, travelling to different regions and capturing new pokémon for registration in the pokédex.

Ruby and Sapphire traveled through the Kanto and Johto regions, extending their challenge to see who could gather their badges or ribbons first. Meanwhile, Emerald had managed to clear the Battle Frontier in Hoenn.

Word had travelled far and reached Green's ears of a trio of pokédex holders, just a few years younger who had managed to save the Sinnoh region from a group known as Team Galactic. Just months later, something similar came from Unova and the disbanding of Team Plasma.

For the first time in a long time, the ten regions experienced something they hadn't for a long time. Peace. But as the light cleared through the shadows, from behind, new shadows were born out of what remained. And from the destroyed remains of what once was, a new allegiance of evil was born. An unholy allegiance known as Team Shadow, forged from the shattered pieces of Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma, and Team Cipher in the forgotten land of Orre.

Their retribution came swift upon the lands, starting with the deserts of Orre. It was just mere days until the Shadow covered the desert. The force with which they hit was unheard of, habitually ending death for those trying to fight back. Reports from Orre indicated that their pokémon seemed to have inpokémon strength, and gave of a deathly glow. Officials recognized this as related to what happened years ago in the Orre region with Team Cipher.

It wasn't long until the light fought back. Days into the storm that was cast upon Orre, an alliance of light came in the form the Light Bringers. The head of the Pokémon League, Charles Goodshow, organized the gathering of the champions to find a solution to the problem, and from it, the Light Bringers were yielded. Led by Charles and his chosen directors, the Light Bringers were comprised of the four Champions, Gym Leaders, Elite Four, League Officials, Professors, and any and all trainers who were willing to sign up.

Being the heroes with a passion for saving the world, it was obvious that the Dex Holders would be among the first to join ranks. All of the Dex Holders, save one.

Red, the isolated warrior upon his mountain had been cut off from society for so long, word never got to him of the chaos the rest of the world had been plunged into. With time, he eventually made the journey home to Pallet Town to visit his mother, but at the wrong time, he chose to do so.

It is still unknown as of how they managed, but Red, along with his mother, were kidnapped from their small home in the small village. Not only them, but all of his pokémon vanished from Professor Oak's laboratory without a trace.

Five weeks after his disappearance, the Council of the Light Bringers received a message from Team Shadow. The contents were never revealed to anyone under the council, not even the Champions, and since that day, all search parties charged with finding Red were aborted.

That was five years ago. To this day, the missing Champion and his family had never been found. The world was torn, people choosing to side with Shadow and take power for their own, or the Light Bringers, and tried salvage whatever they could of their world.

Shadow still held its firm grip on Orre, and had also spread its poisonous reach over Kalos and Unova, as well as the Orange Archipelago, Islands Six and Seven, and Fiore and Almia. The Light Bringers' main Headquarters rested on the Indigo Plateau, but had bases in the Leagues of Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and the Oblivia Region.

Fights raged for control of cities, starting with Shadow waging war on a city, citizens who could evacuating, and the Light Bringers coming in to hold back the storm. Or it would be the Light Bringers returning to a lost battleground for another attempt at reclaiming the city. Sometimes they would win, other times they would lose. Not just the city, but people and pokémon too.

The Dex Holders quickly rose through the ranks, leading the liberation attempts on their home regions, or defending the life of their own. Fighting alongside Champions and Elites, the Dex Holders will do everything they can to save the world and bring order back to the balance. The fight for their survival lies with them.

This, is their story.

* * *

**AN/ I will be taking OC's for this story, but no where as near as much as TSWC. I'll only be picking ten of them, five for the Light Bringers, five for Team Shadow. Submit the with who's side they'll be on, and what position-either Captain or grunt/trainer-. This story takes place after the Deoxys crisis, but the Dex Holders are not frozen in stone. And the Emerald Chapter doesn't happen yet.**

**Until next time,**

**MasterJJ.**


End file.
